


Infected

by zeldadestry



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: 100_women, Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're both sick. The intensity of our loneliness has made us sick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infected

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 037, 'Possession', for 100_women fanfic challenge

I want you to fuck me so hard that it hurts, so rough that you make me cry and I beg you to stop, but you won't stop.  
Don't say that. Even I know that's a hell of a sick thing to say.  
We're both sick. The intensity of our loneliness has made us sick.  
You've given us a lot of thought, haven't you?  
Yes.  
Why are you with me?  
You know.  
I don't. I have some theories.  
I have the answer.  
To which question?  
I have the answer to all questions and it will prove your theories wrong. I love you.  
I don't believe you.  
Maybe you don't believe me now, but you will, one day.  
Don't give up on me.  
You know I won't. Touch me again.  
Your hair is so soft. And you've never shaved it?  
No. Do you want me to?  
No. I don't want you to shave anywhere. I don't want you to wear make-up, or perfume, or even deodorant. I want you, just you, nothing disguised.  
Is that a request or an order?  
I don't even want you to wear tampons. The only thing I ever want inside you is me.  
You don't own me. My pussy's mine, not yours. I don't want anyone besides you, but if I did, you wouldn't be able to stop me.  
I know Clark wasn't this good.  
That's not a fair comparison. Clark didn't have much experience.  
I touch you the way you need to be touched.  
You do.  
I know something you could give me that Clark never had. You could let me have your ass.  
It would hurt.  
It might. But you ask me to hurt you.  
I know I say it. I don't know if I really want it.  
Would you like to fuck me?  
Maybe. I wish I could have a dick, just for a night, make you get on your knees and suck me off.  
I already get on my knees for you, for your pussy. Even if I had to kneel on ground glass every time I wanted to eat you, I'd still be a slave to your taste. Would you like to watch someone else fuck me?  
Do you have a particular someone in mind?  
Clark.  
Clark? No. I wouldn't like that.  
No?  
You're mine, not his.  
I used to think I was in love with him.  
I know. I could tell.  
I want to know what it was like when he fucked you.  
You mean you want to know what it might be like if Clark fucked you. Isn't that what you're really wondering? He was gentle with me. He wouldn't be gentle with you. You know that.  
How did you fuck him?  
Like I fuck you.  
What does that mean?  
I loved him. I love you.  
And what if we both had you, the three of us, together? Would you like that?  
No. Three always fractures into two. I couldn't live if I were left alone.  
Was he good to you in bed? Did he make you feel loved?  
Not like you.  
You don't have to lie.  
I'm not.  
I make you feel loved?  
You make me feel needed.  
Is that better?  
It's a stronger chain than love. Would you like to watch Clark fuck me?  
I'd hate it. It's bad enough that he's already had you.  
He never had me, not like you have me.  
No?  
You say you're afraid that I'll leave you, but do you know what scares me? I'm afraid you'll let me go. When you hold me, when you're whispering to me, touching me, I feel like there is nothing else, no one else. Sometimes when you kiss me there are tears in your eyes, do you know that? Sometimes when you're holding my hand, your grip is so tight that I'm afraid you're going to crush my fingers. Sometimes when I come it's total surrender, I collapse against you and for a moment you still, kiss me so slow and sweet, like my happiness is all you want. And just when I think I can't take it anymore, like too much tenderness will kill me, you roll me over on my back, press back into me and fuck me like you hate me, like you want to break me with each thrust. But I know it's not about hate. It's about completely letting go. You come so quickly when you fuck me like that. I don't care what you've done, I don't care what you will do, I can't live without you beside me, inside me, can't live without everything we do in this bed. Sometimes I want a collar around my neck, I want to be chained to this headboard.  
Is that really what you want? Nothing but this bed?  
Yes. I want you to fuck me until I die. I want to die while you're fucking me.  
Did you talk like this to Clark?  
No. Clark never made me wonder about death.  
But I do?  
Yes.  
And you like that?  
I'm here, here with you. What does that tell you? I'll never leave you. I know that I should, before this destroys me, but I never, ever will.


End file.
